Ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels
Ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels ist die vierzehnte Episode der achten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Kevin gelingt es endlich, die Steintafel zu übersetzen, und er findet heraus, wie man die Tore zur Hölle schließen kann. Er berichtet Sam und Dean, dass laut der Steintafel ein Mensch drei Prüfungen ablegen muss, die Gott vorgegeben hat. Die erste Aufgabe ist es, einen Höllenhund zu töten. Die Winchesters diskutieren darüber, wer die Prüfungen machen soll. Handlung Kevin arbeitet weiterhin sehr hart an der Entschlüsselung der Steintafel auf Garths Hausboot. Er schläft kaum und isst nur so viel wie nötig. Nach einem Monat hat er endlich einen Durchbruch erreicht. Doch als er Sam und Dean benachrichtigen will, die sich mittlerweile häuslich im Bunker eingerichtet haben, wird er ohnmächtig. Die Brüder machen sich auf den Weg. Nachdem der Prophet sich wieder erholt hat, teilt er ihnen mit, was er heraus gefunden hat. Gott hat drei Prüfungen vorgesehen. Davon hat er jedoch erst eine richtig entschlüsselt. Es muss ein Höllenhund getötet werden. Außerdem muss nach der Erfüllung jeder Aufgabe ein Henochischer Spruch aufgesagt werden. Sie müssen jetzt nur noch einen Höllenhund auftreiben, da diese Tiere meist dann aufkreuzen, wenn Deals mit Dämonen auslaufen. Sam recherchiert, wann und wo in nächster Zeit Deals fällig werden könnten. In Shoshone, Idaho gab es vor zehn Jahren dämonische Aktivität und auf der Cassity-Farm wurde urplötzlich Öl entdeckt, obwohl es keine geologischen Anzeichen dafür gab. Die Brüder brechen auf und bitten Kevin, weiter an der Tafel zu arbeiten und sich zu melden, falls er etwas über Höllenhunde herausfindet, das sie noch nicht wissen. Um nicht aufzufallen, nehmen sie Jobs als Farmarbeiter an. Dabei lernen sie Carl Granville kennen. Der unscheinbare Mann ist mit einer Cassity-Tochter verheiratet. Ellie, die Managerin der Farm, quartiert sie in einem Zimmer ein und zeigt ihnen alles. Später beim Stallausmisten lernen sie Carls Frau Alice kennen, die sich mit Ellie über die Ernährung der Pferde streitet. Sam und Dean diskutieren darüber, wer von den dreien, die sie bis jetzt kennen gelernt haben, wohl den Deal abgeschlossen hat, und kommen überein, Alice im Auge zu behalten. Als sie ihr am Abend folgen, als sie wegen Wolfgeheul nach den Pferden sehen will, wird jedoch Carl von einem Höllenhund zerfetzt. Die Polizei ist ratlos, hält es jedoch für einen Wolfangriff. Ellie gibt den Brüdern Aufgaben für den Abend, denn Alice' Schwestern und ihr Vater werden wegen des Trauerfalls anreisen. Sam und Dean reden darüber, was sie jetzt tun sollen. Dean meint, die Sache sei gelaufen und sie sollten sich nach einem weiteren möglichen Deal erkundigen, um an einen Höllenhund zu gelangen, doch Sam meint es könnten vielleicht mehrere Leute auf der Farm Deals abgeschlossen haben. Dean will einen Kreuzungsdämon herauf beschwören, um an einen Höllenhund zu gelangen. Damit ist Sam nicht einverstanden, denn das könnte zur Folge haben, dass Crowley von der Sache Wind kriegt. Er kann seinen großen Bruder überreden, noch eine Weile auf der Farm zu bleiben und die Familie genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Als die Familie ankommt, stellt Ellie den Brüdern die einzelnen Personen vor. Mr. Cassity, der mit 71 gerade frisch verheiratet mit einem 20 Jahre alten Unterwäschemodell ist. Dann noch Alices kleine Schwestern Cindy, eine gescheiterte Sängerin, und Margot, die jüngste, die eigentlich seit Jahren in Paris lebt. Sam serviert beim Abendessen und Dean steht am Grill. Beim Grillen flirtet Ellie mit Dean, während Sam sich die "Nettigkeiten" anhören muss, die sich die Familienmitglieder gegenseitig unter ansteigendem Alkoholeinfluss an den Kopf werfen. Sam bekommt er mit, dass vor zehn Jahren ein Geschäftsmann namens Crowley zu Gast war. Dies teilt er sofort seinem Bruder mit. Sie haben jedoch immer noch keine Ahnung, wer den Deal abgeschlossen haben könnte. Kurz darauf ruft Kevin an und meint, er habe herausgefunden, wie man die normalerweise unsichtbaren Höllenhunde sehen kann. Man muss die Gläser einer Brille in heiligem Feuer abflämmen. Während Dean die Brillen für sie herstellt, soll Sam die Familie im Auge behalten. Er kommt gerade rechtzeitig dazu, als Mr. Cassity und Margot bewaffnet und angetrunken in den Wald gehen wollen, um den Wolf, der Carl auf dem Gewissen hat, zur Strecke zu bringen. Er kann sie überreden, ihn mitgehen zu lassen. Auf der Suche nach dem Wolf wird Margot von dem Höllenhund getötet. Dean trifft nach der Generalprobe der speziellen Brille auf Ellie, die ihm ein eindeutiges Angebot macht. Er muss es wegen des Falls dankend ablehnen. Sam bringt Mr. Cassity zurück ins Haus, wo sie auf Dean treffen. Die Brüder nehmen die Sache in die Hand und bringen die verbliebenen drei Familienmitglieder ins Wohnzimmer. Fort konfrontieren sie die drei mit dem Verdacht, dass noch jemand von ihnen einen Deal mit einem Dämon abgeschlossen hat, doch die Cassitys sind verängstigt und wissen nicht, wovon die Brüder reden. Als Vorsichtsmaßnahme ketten Sam und Dean die Cassitys mit Handschellen fest. Dean will draußen nach dem Höllenhund suchen, während Sam herausfinden soll, wer von den Cassitys noch einen Deal abgeschlossen hat. Sam ist dagegen, dass Dean allein los geht. Der ältere Winchester ist der Meinung, dass er derjenige sein sollte der die Prüfungen ablegt, da er für sich im Leben keine Alternative sieht, aber für Sam schon. Dean wünscht sich, dass Sam in Sicherheit ist und ein gutes Leben lebt. Er selbst habe nicht so eine Zukunft für sich vor Augen, so will er wenigstens für seinen Bruder ein Happy End. Er warnt Sam, ihm nicht zu folgen, jedoch gibt er Sam die zweite spezielle Brille. Er soll Dean Bescheid sagen, wenn er den Höllenhund sieht. Die Cassitys können nicht verstehen, wieso die Brüder denken, einer von ihnen hätte einen Deal abgeschlossen. Plötzlich fällt einer Schwester ein, dass Margot mal gesagt hat, wenn sie reich wären, wären sie glücklich. Es scheint, als habe Margot den Deal gemacht. Dean hat noch keine Spur von dem Höllenhund. Er hört Musik aus Ellies Zimmer kommen. Er geht zu ihr und sie wiederholt ihr Angebot. Die beiden kommen ins Gespräch und es stellt sich heraus, dass auch Ellie einen Deal abgeschlossen hat. Ihre Mutter hatte Parkinson und damit diese nicht sterben musste, hat Ellie den Deal abgeschlossen. Dean hört ein Wolfheulen und geht aus dem Zimmer. Als Alice aus dem Haus flüchtet, kann Sam sie wieder einfangen. Er hört ein Wolfheulen und rennt los, um zu gucken, ob Dean Hilfe braucht. Er kommt gerade rechtzeitig, denn Deans erster Versuch, den Höllenhund zu töten, hinterließ ihn verletzt und entwaffnet. Sam schießt zunächst auf den Höllenhund, kann dann an das Dämonenmesser kommen und den Höllenhund schließlich töten. Ellie hilft Dean sich zu verarzten. Anschließend raten sie ihr, sich vor Crowley zu verstecken. Dean will danach den Henochischen Spruch aufsagen, aber es passiert nichts. Sam sagt, Dean solle ihn den Spruch aufsagen lassen, da er den Höllenhund getötet hat. Erneut geraten die beiden darüber in Streit. Sam meint, dass diese Prüfungen für sie beide keine Selbstmordmission sein müssen. Sam wolle die Tore zur Hölle schließen und es überleben. Er sehe eine Zukunft abseits des Jagens, aber nicht nur für sich, sondern auch für Dean. Er glaubt an Dean und dieser solle ihm vertrauen und auch an ihn glauben. Dean gibt nach und reicht Sam den Zettel mit dem Spruch. Sam sagt ihn auf und plötzlich geht er in die Knie. Unter großer Anstrengung dringt rotes Licht in ihn ein. Als es vorbei ist, ist Dean sofort an seiner Seite, doch Sam versichert, dass es ihm gut gehe und er es schaffen kann. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Kevin Tran *Ellie Vorkommende Wesen *Höllenhunde Musik *'Clair de Lune' von Claude Debussy *'I Touch Myself' von Divinyls Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Trial and Error (Versuch und Fehler) *'Spanisch:' Prueba y Error (Versuch und Fehler) *'Französisch:' Les Trois Epreuves (Die drei Prüfungen) *'Italienisch:' Le tre prove (Die drei Prüfungen) *'Portugiesisch:' Tentativa e Erro (Versuch und Fehler) *'Ungarisch:' A 3 próba (Die drei Prüfungen) *'Finnisch:' Yritys ja erehdys (Versuch und Fehler) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 08 Kategorie:Unvollständig